Estrellas de febrero y cicatrices temporales
by Angelique Kaulitz
Summary: Sora había olvidado que podían correr hasta el cansancio y reír hasta quedarse sin aire. Taichi había olvidado que ella podía ganarle con los ojos cerrados y era aún más competitiva cuando se veía en desventaja. Daisuke había olvidado lo que era no preocuparse. [Este fic participa en la actividad 14 f/m para el topic Taiora del foro Proyecto 1-8]


El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen. Este fic participa en la actividad **14 f/m** del topic **Taiora** del **Proyecto 1-8**.

Es para _Ferdd_.

* * *

 **Estrellas de febrero y cicatrices temporales**

* * *

 **I**

Prefería jugar al fútbol que celebrar San Valentín. No es que tuviese otra opción ese día porque su entrenador había insistido en, al menos, una práctica obligatoria antes del partido de revancha. Pero, seguramente, era el único de sus compañeros de equipo que disfrutaba del entrenamiento en esa fecha.

Era un día soleado, esos días donde el clima desafiaba la estación, y Motomiya Daisuke deseaba que siguieran llegando días así. El invierno no era su estación favorita. Prefería el verano. La primavera. Incluso, el otoño.

—Creo que le aportarías más al equipo si te concentrases en el partido—dijo una voz familiar.

Daisuke se giró con entusiasmo, tanto que casi tropieza, y la sonrisa de Taichi se amplió.

—¡Taichi-san! Creí que no vendrías.

Después de todo, era el _día del amor_ y el mayor de los Yagami _tendría_ una cita con _su novia_. De hecho, pensó, la mayoría de sus amigos tenían planes para la fecha. Su único plan había sido el entrenamiento con sus amigos para la próxima ronda en el torneo y, aparte, una pequeña reunión con sus amigos en la tarde.

No planeaban hacer demasiado y Daisuke sospechaba que, en realidad, el 14 de febrero se había convertido en una excusa para verse más seguido. Y él no se quejaba. No tenía mucha oportunidad de ver a sus amigos, excepto Hikari y Takeru que iban a la misma escuela que él.

Tampoco pensaba que algo malo podría salir al reunirse con ellos.

Taichi se encogió de hombros.

—Me invitaste a venir—dijo. Y lo hacía ver tan simple que Daisuke se preguntó si debía hacerlo más a menudo. Le gustaría, claro. Él disfrutaba de pasar tiempo con Taichi.

—Lo hice pero...

—¿Pero?

No quería responder a eso. De todos modos, el mayor pareció entender.

Taichi le dio una sonrisa y se alejó para dejar la bicicleta junto a las demás. Lo vio saludar a sus compañeros y al entrenador, con gestos y palabras, y también escuchó la alegría de la respuesta que hizo eco en el campo. La mayoría de ellos, de sus compañeros, habían conocido a Taichi cuando estaban en primaria y él no era otro que el capitán del equipo en el club.

Yagami levantó la pelota del suelo y la atrapó con las manos. Una mirada desafiante en sus ojos.

—¿Quieren empezar?

Y solo había espacio para sonrisas entre ellos dos.

 **II**

Motomiya Daisuke no era la clase de persona que puede mentir. No intencionalmente, al menos. Y, sin duda, no era del tipo que puede mantener una expresión de serena tranquilidad mientras su boca niega la verdad evidente.

Él podía decirle a Takeru que se veía bien con la combinación de un sombrero rosado y el chaleco gris pero tendría que sofocar una risa antes de terminar la oración. Podría decirle a Ken, por teléfono o en persona, que no llegaría tarde la próxima vez que acordasen reunirse pero la sonrisa de Ichijouji reflejaría la suya y ambos sabían que no sucedería.

Podía decirle a Miyako que él si había notado cuando cambio el marco de sus anteojos por otros que se amoldaban mejor a su rostro pero ella lo golpearía en el brazo, riendo y pidiéndole que por favor no hiciese muecas al hablar. Y, aún peor, podía decirle a Iori que sí, que entendía, que tenía razón cuando lo escuchaba hablar de todas las posibles técnicas que tendría que aplicar en un combate con espadas.

Daisuke sabía que su expresión lo delataba.

Con Hikari, bueno, con Hikari era diferente. Él no se animaba a mentirle, ni siquiera en las pequeñas cosas porque tenía la impresión que ella sabía cuando mentía, de todos modos. Takeru le había dicho, en broma, que la pequeña Yagami no era un polígrafo humano pero Daisuke aún no encontraba fuerzas para probar.

Y él era el elegido del valor.

—¡Takeru-kun!—ella había hecho esa graciosa mueca como siempre que se enfadaba con su amigo—No le hagas caso, Daisuke-kun. Creo que tu sinceridad es una de las mejores cosas que tienes.

Y, Daisuke no podía siquiera mentirse así mismo, eso había sellado todo. Kido Jou habría dicho que la sinceridad es una gran cualidad pero también te hace responsable. Daisuke no le había preguntado, prefería vivir ignorándolo.

Pero la incapacidad de mentirse así mismo le hizo aceptar algunos hechos.

Primero, había cosas que podía decir y cosas que no. Miyako y Hikari, probablemente, serían más indulgentes que Mimi si decía algo inapropiado. Pero solo porque lo conocían mejor. De todos modos, él aportaría que el enojo de Mimi rara vez era duradero. No la veía siendo rencorosa. Sora... Sora podría reír o molestarse pero le daría una sonrisa, esa sonrisa dulce y agradable, que decía que comprendía pese a todo.

Daisuke también descubrió que no sabía tratar con las chicas y, siendo sinceros, con un ejemplo como Jun _nadie_ tendría que culparlo.

Y, tercero, si tuviese que elegir una chica se inclinaría más en una chica como Sora. Tal vez como Hikari pero tenía la sensación que sería difícil hallar a alguien como la mística hermana de Taichi. Claro, tampoco es que hubiese muchas Soras por el mundo. Daisuke estaba generalizando.

Taichi no se lo tomó muy bien cuando se lo comentó.

—Eso está mal en tantos niveles—comentó, despectivo. Tomó un largo trago de agua, la toalla alrededor de su cuello en la pausa del entrenamiento.

Daisuke se sonrojó. Él había estado divagando.

—No puedes ir comparando a las personas—dijo Yagami sabiamente, una experiencia que no sabía si compartían—, tú no eres así, además.

—Creo que estoy cansado de ser como soy.

Taichi le tendió la botella. Una ceja levantada, cuestionando.

Daisuke extendió su mano y la aceptó. Pasó los dedos por la etiqueta, un material de textura diferente, y suspiró.

—Hace un par de años le pedí ayuda a Yamato—Taichi lo miró durante un segundo, curioso por la mención de Ishida pero no lo interrumpió. Daisuke estaba agradecido— Ya sabes, quería consejos. Para salir con las chicas. Parecía buena idea entonces. Pero no resultó. Tampoco cuando le pedí ayuda a Koushiro. Y después de Nat-chan... Bueno, no sé.

—Tú no tienes que cambiar quién eres—dijo, rotundamente.

Daisuke sintió algo aflojarse en su pecho al oír la certeza en la voz de su senpai. Era algo propio de Taichi: cuando hablaba, otros se paraban a escuchar.

Y él se sintió como un niño otra vez. Ojalá le volviese a dar los goggles, para llenarlo de valor.

—Además, ¿Yamato? ¿Koushiro?—Taichi parecía divertido solo con la idea de que recurrió a ellos. El hermano de Jun enrojeció un poco— Deberías pedirle consejos a alguien que realmente entienda de lo que habla. Sora, por ejemplo.

Daisuke parpadeó.

—¿Tu novia?

No podía decidir si Taichi estaba bromeando o no.

—¿Conoces a alguien mejor?—preguntó, con un resoplido. Fue extraño escuchar a alguien refiriéndose a Sora de ese modo, como su novia, pero no en un mal sentido—. Ella te ayudaría a ser tú y a no pedirle consejos inútiles a Yamato.

Ninguno criticó a Koushiro. El pelirrojo era brillante, aunque tampoco solía ser un consejero en ese tema.

—No fueron inútiles—protestó Daisuke en defensa de Ishida—, sólo no eran para mí. No soy... No soy nada como él. Ni me veo tan... _Bueno_ , no fueron malos consejos, sólo que no pude usarlos. V-mon siempre me dice que debo ser yo mismo y...

Taichi le dio esa expresión que podría significar tantas cosas pero que Daisuke siempre interpretó como irritación cariñosa.

Sabía que Yagami Taichi reservaba toda una gama de emociones en ese campo particular (como la expresión irritada que le daba a sus compañeros cuando no querían entrenar o la mueca que hacia cuando Ishida discutía con él) y no pudo evitar sonreír.

—No tienes que presionarte—le dijo Taichi, una mano solidaria revolviendo su cabello y aunque Daisuke no tenía once años más, sonrió ante el gesto con la misma alegría que años atrás.— No es una carrera. Además, a tu edad, yo...

Daisuke vio que los hombros del mayor se tensaban un poco para luego relajarse.

—... yo solo me preocupaba por los partidos de fútbol.

Era una mentira. Pero Daisuke no quería empujar, no demasiado.

Entonces, su boca lo traicionó.

—Sora-san y Yamato-san—dijo Daisuke, reflexivo apenas—. Ellos empezaron a salir cuando tenían mi edad. Recuerdo que en San Valentín, él...

Yagami le lanzó una mirada agria y él se ruborizó.

Ken, después de todo, tenía razón sobre su gran bocota.

—Lo siento—se disculpó, torpemente.

—No te disculpes—suspiró Taichi, no más relajado pero menos a la defensiva—, es la verdad.

Daisuke desesperadamente quería preguntas por qué habían terminado y cómo y si él lamentaba no haber actuado antes, pero se mordió los labios, pensando en todas las razones que tenía para no preguntar.

Taichi resopló. —¿Qué?

—¿ _Qué_?—repitió Daisuke.

—Estás vibrando. Me parece que quieres preguntarme algo.

—¿Sí?—Daisuke se las arregló para que la sentencia sonase como una pregunta en lugar de una confirmación.

El mayor de los Yagami frunció el ceño, esperando.

—¿Cuándo supiste sobre lo qué sentías por Sora-san?—preguntó el menor. _¿Fue fácil reconocerlo? ¿Fue fácil aceptarlo?_

Taichi suspiró. Para una persona que parecía tan abierta y transparente, él sí que se guardaba cosas para sí mismo. Casi estaba a punto de retirar su pregunta.

—No mucho después de que ellos empezaron a salir.

A pesar de la opinión popular, Motomiya sabía detenerse.

—¿Y no vas a hacer nada con Sora en la noche, Taichi-san? Quiero decir, después de que veamos a los demás por la tarde.

Las chicas habían hecho los planes, ellos sólo las seguían. Era difícil decirle que no a cualquiera de ellas y, especialmente, a Takenouchi Sora. Ella solía ser la voz de la razón.

—¿Por qué el repentino interés?—preguntó Taichi, con desconfianza.

Debería haber previsto que había algo más.

 **III**

Takenouchi Sora sonrió, mientras se arreglaba el cabello frente al espejo. Había quedado con sus amigas en hacer chocolate para todos sus amigos y habían terminado antes de lo previsto así que tenían un poco de tiempo para arreglar los detalles.

Mimi había estado muy entusiasmada con la idea (como parecía estar siempre, a decir verdad) y, como era usual, parecía animar a todos a su alrededor. Incluso Meiko, la chica tímida que había llegado a la preparatoria no mucho tiempo atrás y que había terminando formando parte de su no tan pequeño grupo de amigos casi como si estuviese planificado, y Miyako, la dulce y alegre Miyako, estaban felizmente colaborando.

—¿Me quedaré todo el día aquí, Sora?—dijo Piyomon, desde la pantalla de la computadora.

El espacio entre espacios que Koushiro había creado para comodidad de los digimon haga resultado ser muy útil cuando ellos tenían que salir de sus casas y no podían llevarlos consigo. Los digimon permanecían a salvo y ellos no tendrían que preocuparse porque ojos ajenos se espantaran con sus compañeros digitales.

—No, cuando vuelva a casa podrás salir.

—¿Vendrá Taichi?

Sora consideró la respuesta.

Aunque Piyomon había sido muy insistente a la hora de exigirle (Sora no encontraba otra forma de explicar su comportamiento) que hable con Taichi de sus sentimientos, se había mostrado mucho más cariñosa e insistente con ella cuando ellos habían comenzado la relación de forma oficial. Por el momento, ninguno de los dos había llegado a un acuerdo sobre eso.

A veces no podían estar en la misma habitación sin discutir. Sora lo encontraba entre entrañable y exasperante.

Piyomon no había sido tan volátil hacia Yamato.

 _Pero_ , pensó ella, tampoco había sido tan cercana a Yamato como lo era con Taichi. Y su mejor amigo de toda la vida había sido siempre más afectuoso que Ishida. Incluso cuando no lo estaba siendo.

Solía preguntarse sino se había apresurado a ponerle título a lo que había entre ellos.

—Ya sabes que sí—ella susurró y deseó poder acariciar plumas rosadas—, pero te prometo que mañana podremos pasar todo el día juntas.

Piyomon se relajó y la luz de una sonrisa imaginaria llegó a sus ojos.

Sora sonrió de vuelta.

Después de todo, aquel sería su primer San Valentín como la novia de Yagami Taichi y ella no quería sentirse mal por no prestarle atención a su amiga digital aunque no podía descuidar el tiempo precioso que tenía con sus amigos, tampoco. A veces, pensó, querría tener más tiempo.

Pero, ¿cuánto ahorraría para estar con Taichi? Suponía que mucho. Porque estaba acostumbrada a tenerlo en su vida.

Por momentos, la idea era un poco aterradora.

Y entonces pensaba en quién era él y y en quién era ella. En lo que eran cuando estaban juntos. Sin duda, eso era lo que _ellos_ llamaban _amor._

Entonces, su teléfono sonó.

Un mensaje nuevo. Y un cambio de planes.

 **IV**

Daisuke había olvidado lo exigente que Taichi podía ser.

Siempre había tenido la más alta opinión del joven Yagami, desde que lo había conocido, pero a veces era fácil olvidar algunas partes de él. Taichi quería que todos dieran lo mejor, él más que nadie, pero tampoco era alguien que buscase crédito por su trabajo. Él hacía siempre lo que creía correcto.

—¿Estuvo bien, Taichi-san?

Casi era como aquellos días en los que compartían tiempo en el club de fútbol.

—Muy bien—respondió, con una sonrisa orgullosa—, bastante bien en realidad.

Parecía que, para Daisuke, Navidad, Año Nuevo y su cumpleaños habían llegado todos a la vez.

Yagami sintió que las comisuras de su boca se arqueaban en respuesta.

Esto era él. Si tan solo Sora estuviese allí...

¿Llegaría esta vez a un partido? Sabía que odiaba sentirse presionada.

 _Disfruta el momento_ , se dijo. Y marcó otro tanto para su equipo.

 **V**

Mimi le hizo un guiño cuando se despidió. Hikari, Miyako y Meiko, quien se había integrado muy bien a su grupo desde su llegada, se fueron en una dirección diferente.

Sora había quedado para verse con Taichi, a pesar de que en los planes del día estaba incluida una reunión con todo el grupo. El mensaje de su novio le había dado el impulso.

—Nos vemos en el parque—dijo Mimi.

Sora asintió.

Aunque esperaba poder pasar más tiempo con Taichi después de ver a sus amigos, no quería tampoco desperdiciar una oportunidad. Miró su reloj de pulsera y sonrió ante la perspectiva de pasar tiempo jugando con la pelota. Quizás no practicaba tanto como antes pero le gustaba hacer ejercicio y, además, le gustaba ver a Taichi jugando al fútbol.

Siempre había una seguridad diferente, precisión aguda y también un diferente tipo de energía cuando él estaba corriendo detrás de la pelota. Ella y una de sus viejas compañeras de tenis solían ir a ver sus partidos, riendo como niñas enamoradas cuando él no las miraba. Lo habían hecho desde la secundaria.

Hikari también le había comentado que Daisuke estaba un tanto extraño y que por eso su hermano había decidido ir a verlo. Sora pensó que sería buena idea llevarle unos chocolates para animarlo y así podría hacer dos cosas a la vez. Taichi tendría los suyos, por supuesto, pero serían diferentes de los obligatorios que había preparado para Motomiya y el resto de sus amigos.

Los del joven Yagami habían sido preparados con todo el sentimiento que tenía para él. Sora se preguntaba si eso era, incluso, _cuantificable._

 **VI**

Yagami Taichi se preguntaba a veces si había algo mal con su suerte. Siempre elegía los peores momentos para hacer las cosas, para decir las cosas. Tendría que preguntarle a Koushiro si había una forma de evitar su mala suerte, si él se autosaboteaba o si solo era algo inherente. Quizás podría. Seguramente, no.

De todos modos, sabía que su regaño interno no llegaría a ninguna parte. Taichi no se sentiría bien consigo mismo si tuviese que dejar a Daisuke solo en San Valentín. Era el día del amor y la amistad.

Y Daisuke, por momentos, era una especie de hermano menor.

—Claro que puedes venir con nosotros—le dijo a Daisuke, cuando el menor le preguntó si podía quedarse esa tarde con él y Sora, incluso después de que se viesen con los demás. ¿Por qué no? Ella entendería, ella siempre lo intentó. A pesar, de que a veces no podía ser lo suficientemente claros entre ellos.

—¿Aquella no es Sora-san?—preguntó el menor.

Y, sí, era ella.

Se dio cuenta que una parte de él no esperaba que Sora fuese al campo donde entrenaban pese a que la había invitado o que llegase con una sonrisa luminosa que rivalizaba a los rayos del sol. No esperaba que su pelo se viese incluso más naranja que rojizo ni que les pidiese jugar al fútbol un rato, el recordatorio de un pasado compartido y palpitante.

No esperaba que los tres perdieran la noción del tiempo.

Pero no podía arrepentirse.

 **VII**

Sora había olvidado que podían correr hasta el cansancio y reír hasta quedarse sin aire. Taichi había olvidado que ella podía ganarle con los ojos cerrados y era aún más competitiva cuando se veía en desventaja. Daisuke había olvidado lo que era no preocuparse. Lo recordaron de repente, agotados y revitalizados.

 _Agumon habría disfrutado_ , pensó Taichi cuando se recostó en el suelo, los brazos detrás de la cabeza y las risas flotando a su alrededor. _Algún día_ , vagamente prometió. Él se encargaría de eso.

Sora volvió el rostro y sus ojos eran estrellas rojas. Taichi la miró y su sonrisa era como el sol.

—Deberíamos ir—comentó Daisuke, interrumpiendo una magia que no podía ver—, los demás nos estarán esperando, ¿no?

Ya eran más de las cuatro.

Taichi no lo sabía pero se levantó de todas formas y le tendió la mano a Sora, para ayudarla. Ella solo se había sentado pero sonrió con ternura ante el gesto. Yagami Taichi era de grandes gestos, dulces caricias, inconscientes. Podía ser un desastre cuando lo hacía adrede, pero él siempre fue bueno con la espontaneidad.

—No estaremos mucho con los chicos—aseguró—. Pero será bueno verlos a todos.

 _Siempre lo era._

 **VIII**

No se quedaron mucho tiempo con sus amigos.

Lo suficiente para que Hikari les tomase fotos y para que Takeru les mostrase otro sombrero de su colección. Lo suficiente para reír de una discusión de Yamato y Taichi y para que Sora tuviese que intervenir. Lo suficiente para burlarse de la novia ausente de Jou (que todavía no conocían). Lo suficiente para reír cuando Meiko estornudó y empujó a Iori con un movimiento repentino. Lo suficiente para que Ken admitiese que no había recibido chocolates favoritos de la persona que deseaba. Lo suficiente para ver a Koushiro ruborizarse cuando Mimi (y Miyako) le dijeron que debía encontrar una novia.

Lo suficiente para que el ocaso llegase, para que la luz se escondiese en el horizonte.

Lo suficiente para que pareciese muy poco tiempo juntos.

 **IX**

—Sé que no es exactamente lo que habíamos planeado—le dijo a Sora, mientras caminaban hacia la casa de Motomiya. Daisuke había insistido en cambiarse de ropa para estar más presentable y era difícil no coincidir que sería lo mejor después de un día tan agitado.

—Te esperamos aquí—dijo Sora, la sonrisa fija en su rostro—. No te tardes mucho.

Taichi tuvo la tentación de tocar sus manos cálidas y presionar sus labios en su piel suave. Pero eso tendría que esperar hasta que estuviesen solos. Más tarde. Mucho más tarde. Cuando la tarde se hubiese pintado de negro. Cuando fuese la luna y no el sol lo que pintase en plateado la piel de Sora.

—¿Sabes qué pasa con él?—preguntó ella después de que vio a Motomiya desaparecer dentro de su casa. Esperaba que no fuese nada grave pero había algo en la cara de Daisuke que hablaba de tristeza.

Lo esperaban fuera porque era un día agradable y así podrían tener tiempo a solas, tranquilos.

—Está un poco deprimido—Taichi confesó. No se sentía bien divulgar secretos pero ella era Sora, su Sora—Me dijo cosas sobre chicas y Nat-chan, ya sabes. Me parece que siempre le dolerá lo que pasó, entonces. Él es así.

Y algo en su voz le dijo a Sora que Taichi podía simpatizar. Ella lo hacía, claro que lo hacía, pero ella no conocía la historia con exactitud. Sí sabía los hechos y sí, Daisuke siempre parecía recordar con melancolía a Nat-chan.

Pero había algo...

Algo más.

—¿Crees que era amor?—preguntó Taichi. No sabía si se refería a Daisuke, a Nat-chan o a algo más. A ellos, a lo difícil que era por momentos acostumbrarse a que eran más de lo que fueron.

Pero le dio la consideración que merecía.

—Sino lo hubiese sido, no sería tan doloroso—comentó—. Yo creo que existen muchos tipos de amor.

Taichi le sonrió de esa forma que inexplicablemente le apretaba el corazón y el aliento.

Había muchas personas a su alrededor, cientos quizás, pero bien podrían haber estado solos en el mundo y no habría importado.

Y si no era amor, ¿por qué sería tan doloroso y tan dulce al mismo tiempo?

 **X**

Daisuke suspiró. Era la tercera rueda en San Valentín y no para cualquier pareja. Lo era en la cita de Taichi y Sora, su primer día del amor y la amistad como una pareja. Definitivamente, él no podía sentirse aún peor.

El día no había sido malo. En absoluto. La verdad, no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que se sintió tan contenido, tan tranquilo.

El entrenador (y Taichi) lo habían felicitado en el partido y él no podía evitar sentirse orgulloso por eso, Hikari no le había dado homei-choco a Takeru, que había sido algo que le molestaría a pesar de todo y había visto a sus amigos, a todos, después de los tiempos difíciles. Incluso los había hecho reír a todos. Había sido por un extraño comentario de Miyako, y él había entendido que las chicas habían preparado el chocolate en bikini en casa de Mimi y todos habían reído cuando lo preguntó en voz alta a mitad de la reunión.

Además, había pasado todo el día con Sora y Taichi.

Estando Jun en su casa, probablemente acompañada, desde que sus padres salían a cenar para San Valentín, Daisuke estaba más que encantado con la perspectiva.

Pero igual se sentía mal. No, no mal. Quizás... un poco intruso.

—Creo que debería ir a mi casa.

Estaban viendo una película, ni siquiera podría decir que se trataba de una romántica y después de la comida deliciosa sentía que sobraba.

Taichi lo detuvo con la mirada, uno de sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Sora era el gesto más cariñoso que habían compartido. Al menos desde que llegaron a la casa.

—Aún tenemos el postre.

Sora se rió. Le tocó el brazo a su novio pero asintió en dirección a Daisuke. Motomiya les habría creído si le dijesen que querían que se quedasen. Pero, entonces, su boca lo traicionó de nuevo.

—Jun dice que hacen una linda pareja. No es que hablamos de ustedes, sólo... Me lo comentó un día. Hace un tiempo. Cuando los vimos salir juntos de una heladería.

Sora parpadeó y Taichi se relajó en una sonrisa divertida.

—A ella no se le dará por seguirnos, ¿verdad?

Daisuke siendo Daisuke tuvo que preguntar algo que venía persiguiendolo desde la mañana.

—¿Cuándo empezaron a salir? Oficialmente.

—En septiembre—dijo Taichi, con seguridad.

—En octubre—corrigió Sora, dándole una mirada a su novio. El hermano de Hikari hizo un gesto de disculpa y Sora sonrió, un poco divertida. Muy poco sorprendida—. Siempre has sido un malo para los detalles, Taichi.

Era cierto, pensó Motomiya, Yagami era bueno para pensar en grande, en macro, en lo esencial. Sora se fijaba en los detalles, en lo pequeño, en lo fundamental. Tal vez, tal vez, por cosas así podían hacer un buen equipo.

—Gracias por haber pasado el día conmigo—dijo Daisuke, con sinceridad.

Sora tomó sus manos con suavidad y sonrió, mientras se alejaba un poco de Taichi, para escapar a la prisión de sus brazos. Él se levantó, repentinamente, excusandose para ir en busca del postre. Pero parecía un engaño. Después de todo, había sido el compañero de Agumon quien le recomendó hablar con Sora.

—Somos tus amigos, Daisuke-kun—ella comentó, cuando estuvieron solos. Tuvo que preguntarse si ellos se habían puesto de acuerdo—. Si necesitas algo, solo tienes que decirlo.

Sí, había sido un día bueno. No todos los días alguien se ofrece para ser un oído comprensivo.

—A veces, me siento extraño. Solo, tal vez. No es... Es tonto, la verdad. No debería molestarme que Iori haya tenido novia antes que yo o que Takeru guste de la misma chica que yo... Pero lo hace. Otras veces, no. No me gusta sentirme así.

—Eres un chico muy bueno, eres genial—le dijo Sora, una sonrisa suave como una caricia. Ella nunca lo había visto como alguien con poca autoestima. Sus ojos llenos de sinceridad—. Encontrarás a alguien que te quiera por lo que eres.

—Supongo que sí—murmuró, no muy convencido. Era fácil para ella, ¿quién no querría a alguien como Takenouchi Sora?— Taichi-san es muy afortunado.

Se sentía como su madre hablando así.

Era ridículo.

—Eso se lo digo todos los días—bromeó.

Tuvo la necesidad de agregar algo más. —Él te quiere mucho, Sora-san— se sintió obligado a decir y su voz era mucho más suave, apenas audible en el espacio entre ellos—, creo que siempre lo ha hecho. Desde hace años.

 _Desde siempre._

Sora sonrió con algo parecido a la tristeza. Por supuesto que ella entendería a lo que se refería, al tiempo del que hablaba... Lo que él estaba implicando.

—Lo siento.

Era la segunda vez que se disculpaba por el mismo tema. Probablemente, no había aprendido.

—Tú te preocupas por él, y eso está bien—explicó ella, su voz uniforme. No le gustaba hablar de cosas personales—. No quieres que salga lastimado, lo entiendo.

Daisuke se removió, incómodo, desde su lugar en el sofá. Tampoco quería que ella estuviese lastimada y le apretó la mano, un poco confundido sobre cómo habían terminado en ese tema. Quería explicarse mejor.

—Sé que no es asunto mío.

—No—dijo Taichi y ambos se sobresaltaron al escuchar su voz. Ninguno había escuchado sus pasos—, no es asunto tuyo.

Sora le dio una mirada severa, sin ser una advertencia, pero no dijo ni una palabra y el tema quedó flotando entre ellos, vivo y silencioso y palpable. Por un momento, Motomiya quería desaparecer de la habitación y que la tierra se lo tragase. Ken, definitivamente, tenía razón sobre su gran bocota y su incapacidad de callarse. Él debería haber sabido mejor.

Decidió que pasar el resto de la noche jugado a los videojuegos no estaría tan mal.

 **XI**

Sora se tomó un momento sólo para mirar a Taichi. Realmente mirarlo. Su constante. La persona que había insistido lo suficiente como para quedarse incluso las raras veces que ella lo empujó lejos, la persona que estuvo a su lado sin comprenderla del todo, la persona que ella no lograba entender completamente. Ellos habían logrado que eso no se volviese un obstáculo.

Su estúpido y _querido_ Taichi.

—A veces me lo pregunto—le comentó Sora, la voz como la brisa fresca. Habían despedido a Motomiya como si el pequeño no hubiese traído a colación un viejo tema pendiente, una conversación olvidada y negada.

—¿Qué cosa?—preguntó Taichi y la miró con curiosidad. Extendió su mano para que ella se acercase y se dio cuenta que no estaba enojado con Daisuke. No realmente. Pero tampoco era una persona feliz.

—Si habría sido diferente. Si no hubieras ido al camerino de Yamato en Navidad al mismo tiempo que yo y no me hubieras alentado. Me pregunto si...

 _Si las estrellas seguirían brillando a través de la ventana como lo hacen ahora..._

Sora no estaba arrepentida. No, claro que no y ella sabía que él entendía. Sus días con Yamato estaban teñidos de la dulzura del primer amor, con la torpeza de los primeros tropiezos y la amargura de la desilusión. Con el sabor agridulce de un morado, mezcla entre el azul y el rojo, que ya existía por si solo.

El rojo y el naranja, probablemente, se potenciaban. Cálidos colores contra las frías noches del invierno. Fuertes tonos para los días de verano. Tibios recuerdos del otoño y la primavera.

—Yo no lo haría diferente—replicó él, su ojos tan oscuros como la noche cuando se volvió a mirarla—. Creo que era justo lo que debía pasar.

Ella lo sentía así, también. Sonrió, sosteniéndole la mirada a esos grandes ojos chocolate.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque... Yo no había entendido entonces. No lo hice hasta después y aunque lamento que ustedes lo hayan pasado mal cuando se separaron, no me arrepiento de estar aquí, ahoga, contigo, Sora... Creo... Creo que es justo como debe ser.

Lo _era_.

Entonces, de repente, Sora entendió por qué ella nunca necesitó escuchar las palabras para saber como Taichi se sentía respecto a los dos, para confrmar sus sentimientos, para reafirmar lo que tenían.

Él le había estado diciendo todo, absolutamente todo, cada vez que dijo su nombre.

—Taichi...

Y diciendo su nombre era como un beso.

* * *

 **N/A:** Este fic se alejó mucho de mi idea original y no estoy segura si cumple con tu propuesta pero espero realmente que te haya gustado (o que no lo odies, por lo menos). Gran parte de esta historia la escribí desde mi teléfono porque estoy sin computadora así que disculpen cualquier error que escapó a una rápida correción.

El título está inspirado en una canción que escuché pero no tiene mayor relevancia para la historia.

¡Gracias por leer!

* * *

*Corregido.


End file.
